REDACTED
REDACTED is a complete glitchy mess. Due to his epithet causing his proficiency stat to roll backwards into the negatives, looping over to its highest possible value from its starting point of "just got an epithet", REDACTED was overloaded with energy and became corrupted like that of a video game ROM. Basically everything about him is indiscernible and his life is constant chaotic torment. He can't ever die either. His existence is truly pitiable. Hah. Powers Basically anything that REDACTED touches is changed into random objects or just misplaced garbage data. He can also corrupt the text of other people's abilities, passives, talents, and weapons by running them through text obfuscators. Unfortunately, this usually makes the corrupted ability significantly stronger than before, and since the corruption spreads in a field around him he can't stop enemies from using it if they want to. REDACTED is an extremely powerful force and assumedly has an extremely overpowered set of abilities, but that very sheet has been so corrupted that almost all of his abilities and passives are garbled away and unusable in the UI. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 9 REDACTED spent much of the match fucking up Vaskeri into his alter ego, Vascary, which haunts him on a psychological level, powering up Akhen to scale with the strength of the DBA Nation States economy (note: it was very strong), and cause the RoboRobin to change his aura from a -5 to rolls into an aura of rolls are -5. In the end he was taken out through the combined power of Benny's I'm Walking Here and Theo's immunity to corruption, where he pinged off into some random spacial position in a far off realm, never to be seen again. - Episode 23 Through many hijinks, Todd Howard was absorbed into one of Cz's Negative Cubes, causing reality to become extremely glitchy. This eventually resulted in the summoning of REDACTED, but since the DMs couldn't find his icon they used a glitched image of Ryuji from Persona 5. He began doing what he does: existing. This inevitably resulted in Mr. President being completely absorbed by the glitch energy, seemingly vanishing. - Lost Episode: Streets of DBA In a lost unrecorded DBA episode, the players were actually just game characters being controlled in universe by Venus and Voia Vanderbelt. In the very first stage all the players combined everything in the stage into a single horse, which eventually broke the game allowing them to enter the Glitch Level where REDACTED resided. They managed to defeat him by using the infinite rotation and fire the Horse Beyblade, obliterating reality. - Episode 45 REDACTED appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Seda by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Since Zanza finally had voicemod, he was able to semi-accurately voice act his complete glitchy chaos that is his speaking. He glitched a Gacha Gloom Gal's Triangle Tripulation and fucking murdered Bing. - Episode 50 Trivia * REDACTED is mostly based on the Vinesauce corruption streams, as well as Vinny Vinesauce's stream of Chrono Trigger with all the text run through a text obfuscator. * REDACTED is technically not his name, but was the easiest of the substitutes used to pronounce in normal human speech and as such stuck around. * REDACTED's kit is more of a stage hazard than an actual character, and as such will likely not be played as a PC beyond their first appearance. * REDACTED was almost not played, as Zanza used it as an example for a character idea that they didn't think they'd ever have a chance to play. * REDACTED's icon was glitched through turning the file into a bitmap and performing audio edits in Audacity on certain sections of it, as well as various sprites from retro games layered in. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters